


Day Thirteen: Distracted Sex

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, Steve is done, Tony is too much, Top Tony Stark, but still loves him, distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: If Steve knows one thing, it's that nobody knows what Tony is going to do next. Not even him.





	Day Thirteen: Distracted Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super funny, and I laughed through 30% of it because Tony is amazing and I love him. So please enjoy.

If Steve was asked, Tony was amazing in bed. He didn’t have much to go up against, with a few quick trysts in the war and an awkward attempt with Sharon being his only experiences. He also felt that being in love with the engineer changed the sensation, never having known how staring into the well-sated face of his boyfriend could make his whole heart pleasantly ache. For over a year, he’d been able to explore the intimacies of sex with Tony, who never teased him or judged his lack of positions or foreplay. Instead, the older man took his time teaching the captain, who was all too willing to learn. He memorized what spots on Tony’s body made him shudder and come on command, and how hard he could thrust without leaving bruises. His breathy moans wrecked havoc on Tony when the genius was inside him, and he could tell just by breathing patterns alone how close his boyfriend was to his orgasm. The man with a plan learned his battle tactics in getting Tony to leave the lab for his bed, or to take a shower with a promise of a blow job. And most days, the leader of the Avengers would say he knew Tony pretty well. 

But some things even Steve couldn’t plan for.  

“You like that, sweetheart?” Tony’s lips kissed the back of Steve’s neck when he ground his hips into the other’s ass, Steve moaning weakly at the intense feeling. They rarely had lab sex (Steve felt like the robots were always watching them) but coming down to check out his new suit’s alterations had somehow ended up with the two of them banging against the lab workshop’s table. Tony always filled him perfectly, never hesitating to slam into his entrance with a power that would hurt a human without the super serum. His arms were steady beneath him as he propped himself up, allowing Tony free reign to stroke the dripping hardness beneath them. Calculated fingertips danced over Steve’s sensitive tip, and another roll of hips behind him had the soldier biting down on his lip in bliss. “You like having me fill you up? Taking you apart from the inside out?” 

“Yes,” Steve breathed out, encouraging the touches by thrusting down into the hand on his dick. The head was smothered in pre-come, and though he wanted to finish, he knew it’d be even better if he let Tony have his fun. The engineer enjoyed revving both of them up to desperate levels before finally letting go, and Steve couldn’t say the results were unfulfilling. The touch was soothing when it stroked down the heated flesh, urging Steve’s hips back into the rhythm of Tony’s hips. They were close to the end, he could feel it, the shuddered gasp in Tony's chest hinting he was a hair's breath away from finishing them both.

“God, you look so amazing under me. Strong back, thick thighs, lean waist-” the sentence was cut off in what Steve assumed was a shudder, and it took his lust-filled mind a moment to realize that the hips behind his own had stopped abruptly. Blinking to try and focus, Steve wiggled his hips in the grip that now clumsily grasped on either side of him. He hated losing the touch on his dick, but if it was to fuck into him harder, Steve would take the loss. But when the cock didn’t push inside him again, the captain bit back a groan and glanced back at Tony. Brown eyes were staring down at their connection, lacking any of the need and urgency that had been felt in their previous movements. Instead, Steve recognized the expression now covering Tony’s face, which was all business. 

“Tony?” The name seemed to set the man into motion, but not in the way Steve wanted. He watched the engineer lean back, fumbling with something on top of the top of the workbench. Steve wondered if Tony needed more lube, though he felt the natural glide when Tony’s body arched into him. Steve hissed at the sensation, closing his eyes and dropping his head to feel Tony's weight roll into him again. A light pressure skimmed along his back, and Steve gasped at the touch, not used to the softness once Tony had started fucking into him. But the sweeping motion rolling over his left shoulder blade wasn’t a fingertip, a wet tingle against the skin making Steve force his eyes back open. And again, the hips behind him weren’t moving. 

“I need to add a supportive strand of vibranium to the 34th plate of Cap’s armor. Make it go in a 34 degree-no, 37-degree angle, toward his chest. Will that hold up? The leaner waist may not be able to take as much impact from a high powered weapon and could bend…”  Tony’s words were murmured, but lacked any of the sexy undertones it had before. Another swipe of the wet object crossed along his back, making Steve shiver at the weird feeling. Finally unable to ignore his curiosity, Steve glanced back to see what his boyfriend was doing. The thick expo marker that Tony held was uncapped, and it only took the soldier a moment to realize what happened. 

“Are you writing on me?” 

“Give me a minute.” The response was instant, even though Tony didn’t look up from his equation.

"You're actually writing on me."

"Well I couldn't reach the whiteboard while keeping inside of you-"

“Tony, we were having  **sex** .” 

“We’re still having sex; I’m just making sure this alteration to your suit is right before it dries.” 

“Oh my god.” Groaning to show his displeasure, Steve dropped his head against his crossed arms. The spark of heat growing in his stomach when another firm shift of their hips pressed Tony’s still hard cock into his prostate was ignored by the leader. It was hard to stay interested when his boyfriend was too distracted with armor alterations to give him an orgasm. He twitched when Tony pulled out of him, half expecting the man to pop out to go run schematics. Tony didn't, but came close, only leaving the tip inside. Steve choked on a moan, feeling his entrance flutter as an outcry to the emptiness. 

“Don’t squirm too much; your freakishly muscled back is going to smear it.” Except the words didn’t match Tony’s next action. Dropping the marker, Tony grasped the lean hips again, not hesitating to thrust hard into the unsuspecting man. The sudden movement had the captain gasping, hands scrambling to grab onto something at the onslaught of pleasure. The heavy thrusts he’d been craving before the distraction hit him in waves, dragging the buzzing bliss back into the forefront of his mind. 

The only contact between the two were their hips, but the detached sensation made Steve focus solely on the heat between them. The direct attention burned his skin, and the hardness that had eluded his dick quickly returned, aching enough for Steve to wrap his own hand around it. Built up too much to last long, a quiet groan ricocheting through the soldier’s chest when his orgasm washed over him. The pleasant stab against his prostate kept the orgasm buzzing through him as Tony jerked three more times, and it boarded on overstimulation when the engineer finally tipped over the edge. He expected the lean body to drape over his back, and shivered at the lack of warmth when Tony flopped to the side instead, flinching at the cold floor. Steve moved to pull the man into his furnace-comparable embrace, but Tony’s hand stopped his motions instantly. 

“What-” 

“Don’t move until I can copy that note.” Tony ordered, before closing his eyes to nap. Steve rolled his eyes but dropped down to his stomach, propping his head into his hand to observe his eccentric boyfriend snoozing on the floor. 

There were some things Steve could plan for, but Tony Stark would never be one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> And if you were wondering, Tony ended up changing his entire plan for Steve's suit anyways. Steve isn't sure if he wants to kiss him to punch him. But it's love. So as always, kudos, comment, and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Day Fourteen: Asphyxiation


End file.
